


A K9's Fix

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Nine is completely out of control! He’s constantly getting into fights with people, and King always has to clean up after his messes! King hears from Trey that dogs get fixed in order to make them behave. That sounds like a plan to King.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with messed up fetishes!
Relationships: King/Nine (Final Fantasy Type-0)
Kudos: 12





	A K9's Fix

King slowly opens his eyes and lets out a yawn. When did he fall asleep? Wait, wasn’t he in class?!

Trey: “Ah, I see that you’re finally awake.”

King turns to his right and sees Trey there nonchalantly reading a book. Meanwhile to his left was the sleeping face of his boyfriend, Nine.

Trey: “You know, it’s funny how dating influences people. You never used to sleep in class before, but this is the 5th time in two weeks.”

King: “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you have to take care of  _ this guy _ .”

As King says the last part, he puts his left foot on Nine and kicks him over, waking up the sleeping lancer.

Nine: “What the hell was that for, yo?!”

King: “It’s because of your antics last night picking fights with the other classes that I had to help clean up after your mess! Do you know how hard it was to convince the teachers not to have you expelled?!”

Nine: “Pffft, whatever. If I get expelled, Mother would just get me back anyways.”

Nine begins walking towards the door, ready to leave, but stops as soon as he hears Trey speak.

Trey: “Oh, that’s right, Kurasame wants to see the two of you later. Seems like you’re both getting detention again.”

Nine: “Bah, screw that guy!”

Nine leaves the classroom, slamming the door on his way out. King just puts his head back down on the desk and lets out a sigh.

Trey: “Something on your mind?”

King: “I’m just sick and tired of Nine getting in trouble all the time! And every time he does, I get dragged along! Ugh, I swear. Is this what it’s like for someone to tame a dog?”

Trey: “Hmmm… While I’ve never owned a dog myself, based on what I’ve read, I’d say a dog’s easier to tame. After all, a dog can’t cause nearly as much damage as a spear-wielding teen going through puberty. Not to mention…”

Oh great, here we go again. Trey’s having another one of his moments where he starts on a topic and then can’t stop talking.

Trey: “... Also with dogs, it seems like owners have them either spayed or neutered in order to behave.”

King: “Hm? What did you say?”

Trey: “You mean about how owners get their dogs spayed or neutered? You know, that’s a fascinating thing. I’m not entirely sure of the psychology behind it, but it seems dogs become much more tame once they’ve gone through the procedure…”

King stopped listening as Trey continued to go on and on nonstop, but neutering your dog makes them behave? Was something so convenient really true? If so, that could solve a lot of problems for him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine: “You want to do  _ what _ today?”

Nine just stared at King incredulously, the young shooter holding up some handcuffs.

King: “You heard me. I want to tie you up tonight. You know, try something new in bed.”

Nine: “Like hell you will! I ain’t letting you strap me down, yo!”

King: “Come on, we always just have normal sex every time. Don’t you think it’s gotten a bit stale by now?”

Nine folds his arms and taps his foot. On one hand, this just sounded weird. On the other, it was a request from his boyfriend, King. He had a hard time refusing him.

Nine: “...Fine. But you better uncuff me as soon as I say so, okay?!”

King: “Of course. Now take off your clothes and lie down on bed.”

Nine began taking off his clothes, getting buck naked. King took one of his handcuffs and cuffed Nine’s hands together, the chain of the cuffs put behind the bed frame to keep his arms in place. He then takes each foot and cuffs each to the legs of the bed, spreading his legs apart. Feeling strange, Nine begins trying to cross his legs, but the cuffs don’t give him much room to move around.

Nine: “This feels weird after all, yo.”

King: “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Now hold still while I put this on.”

Nine: “Hey, wait! I didn’t sign up for-”

King tied a piece of cloth over Nine’s mouth, preventing him from talking. After all, he had to keep him quiet for what’s to come. King then proceeds to kiss Nine’s face and slowly works his way down, kissing various parts of his body until he finally reached his dick. He played with the boy’s lance one last time, knowing that this would be the last time he ever came.

King: “How was it? Are you enjoying this so far?”

Nine nodded his head and let out a muffled moan.

King: “Good, because there’s one last thing I’d like to try tonight.”

Nine just looked at his boyfriend confused. He watched as King went under the bed to grab an item. As King popped his head back up, Nine watched in terror as King took out a vise and put his balls in it, trapping the lancer’s nuggets in the vise’s maw. Nine started struggling against the handcuffs, but no matter how much he tried, he could not free himself. He was helpless as King tightened the screws to keep Nine’s balls in place, forcing out some muffled yells as he felt pressure slowly being applied to his sensitive little organs.

King: “You know, I’m tired of you going out and picking fights all the time. You get in a fight almost every other day, and I’m always the one who has to bail you  _ out _ .”

King continued tightening the screws as he complained about Nine directly in his face. The vise finally began compressing Nine’s balls, flattening them and causing great pain to the young lancer.

King: “I’ve never gotten detention before, yet since we’ve started dating, I’ve had detention more times than I can  _ count _ .”

Nine let out some muffled screams as King compressed his balls further. He desperately tried to say something through the gag, but nothing but incomprehensible noises came out of his mouth.

King: “I was at my wit’s end, but that’s when I heard something very  _ interesting _ .”

The pain increased dramatically as Nine’s balls started reaching their breaking point. Nine shook his head violently, trying to tell his boyfriend to stop, but King just continued.

King: “Apparently, dog owners neuter their dogs if they misbehave. It makes them more calm, more…  _ obedient _ .”

Nine’s entire body shook violently as he continued to let out muffled screams through his gag. His little orbs compressed to a size smaller than even his stack of unfinished homework for the day.

King: “That’s why after today, you’ll go from being a rabid stray, to being my obedient little  _ puppy _ .”

As King finished his rant, he made the final turn on the vise, destroying Nine’s manhood for good. He watched as the walls of Nine’s testicles ruptured at their seams, spraying their guts all into the sack carrying them. Nine’s body convulsed like crazy. He lifted his hips as high as he could, then dropped them back down, trying desperately to cover up his ruptured little organs with any body part out of reflex.

King continued to turn the knobs on the vise further, flattening the already ruptured sack of mush to further flatten any of its remains and forcing out some more screams from his unruly boyfriend. When Nine finally calmed down from endless screaming to loud but rhythmic gasps for breath, King went up to Nine’s ear and began whispering to his newly castrated puppy, his hand on Nine’s dick, stroking his stiff member.

King: “From now on, you’ll be a good little puppy. Otherwise, I’ll be taking away your lance as well. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Nine just shook his head, his eyes filled with terror at witnessing this new sadistic side his boyfriend was showing.

King: “Good.”

King gave Nine a kiss on the forehead before releasing the vise and unlocking the handcuffs restraining the poor boy down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month had passed since Nine’s balls were destroyed. The entire class was surprised at how much Nine changed! He was now always on time to class, never slept in class anymore, and even stopped picking fights with the other students. Even Kurasame mentioned how it was like Nine had been tamed from being a rabid street dog to being a docile home pet. After class, Trey approached King, wondering about the drastic change in his behavior.

Trey: “I must say, I’m quite impressed by how much Nine’s changed these past few weeks. It’s like he became a completely different person overnight! How did you manage to tame that wild beast?”

King threw his feet on the desk and put his hands behind his head.

King: “Well, let’s just say I took a certain person’s advice and… had him fixed.”

Trey looked at King with confusion at first, trying to understand what the sharpshooter meant. But then his eyes went wide as he realized the meaning behind his words.

Trey: “You don’t mean…?!”

King just looked up at the archer and nodded, a smile on his face.

King: “I also told him that if he misbehaved, I’d take away his lance as well, if you catch my drift.”

Trey shuddered as the thought of King cutting off Nine’s lance popped into his head. He never expected King to castrate his own boyfriend just to make him behave! He kept a mental note in his head never to piss off King for any reason...


End file.
